


A Christmas Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Disney - All Media Types, That’s So Raven
Genre: #thatssoraven #disney #ravensymone #chelseadaniels #femslash #smut #romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my first time writing about That’s So Raven. Chelsea’s eventually will be Raven’s date to the winter prom, then things will become more intense.
Relationships: Romantic - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The Chill Grill had never looked finer. The lights were low, and all the tables had been removed except one. The remaining table had a pristine tablecloth draped over it, along with a softly flickering scented candle. Other similar candles were placed strategically around the room. Rose petals were spread across the floors and the counters. A beautiful red head walked in and Ravens heart stared racing like it never had before.  
She recognized the woman as Chelsea. “Rae you okay?”  
The other woman asked concerned as they sat at the table eating dinner. “Um l’m fine.” Raven said taking Chelsea’s hand in her own, gently brushing her thumb over her knuckles. Chelsea shivered under her touch. They were having a normal dinner but she could tell her feelings were growing more. 

Raven snapped out of her vision in class and her heart was still pounding. “Rae you okay?” Eddie asked when class was over. “Yeah Just had a vision.” “About?” She glanced over at Chelsea putting books in her bag. “Seriously what about?” “I’ll tell you later.”  
She walked out of class without waiting on the gorgeous red head. She leaned against her locker still in a daze over her vision. She never had feelings like these towards her friend. It was senior year and they had one more year to go. “Hey! You took off without waiting.” Chelsea said startling Raven. “S-Sorry.” She said opening her locker. “You okay?” “I’m fine. You wanna go off. Campus for lunch.” “Rae you know that’s against the rules.” Raven took a step closer towards the other woman. “I know but lately I’ve felt like breaking the rules around you.”  
Chelsea’s heart started to race a little at that comment and her face turned bright red. That didn’t go unnoticed by Raven. “Okay.” Raven was surprised she said yes. “Alright where to?” “I have an idea.” Chelsea said.


	2. Chelsea Asks Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at Chapter Titles

Chelsea took Raven to her favorite restaurant for lunch. Although nervous about going off campus she still enjoyed time alone with Raven. Most of the time they hung out with Eddie.   
“So you were distracted earlier.” Chelsea said over the rim of her glass. Raven blushed.   
“I just had this vision.” “Wanna talk?” “Not now.” Chelsea took her hand softly and instantly felt a spark of electricity. The brunette didn’t want to pull away she tangled their hands together. Her heart raced as she gazed into Chelsea’s carmel eyes. “We we should go.” She whispered. “We don’t want to be late for class.”   
“Right.” Raven watched Chelsea’s face fall a little as their hands parted.   
“The winter dance is coming up. Do you have a date yet?” Chelsea asked as they walked back to school her hand brushed against Raven’s. “N-no not yet.” “I I was thinking maybe you, we could...” “Rae! Chels! Get in you’re gonna be late!” Eddie called from their class window snapping Raven out of their moment. “Comin!” Raven watched Chelsea walk in front of her wondering if she was about to ask her to the dance. 

Petrachelli’s class was boring as usual. Raven’s mind was on Chelsea. Raven was beginning to feel like there was something more between them that needed to be hashed out. Eddie tapped her shoulder and handed her a note. “It’s from Chelsea.” Raven blushes as she read it. 

-Will you be my date to the dance?

Raven couldn’t believe what she was reading. Was it a dare? Or was Chelsea really feeling this. 

-Yes

She passed the note back to the red head and nervously waited for class to end.   
Chelsea met her after but Eddie of course was with her. “Well I got practice see ya.” Raven looked at her nervously. “Um so...” Chelsea didn’t hesitate before she pulled Raven in for a hug. “I didn’t think you’d say yes.”   
She whispered into her hair feeling the dark haired woman melt into her arms. For a minute she forgot they were in the hall around students. “Can we talk later. At home?” Chelsea pulled back looking concerned. She fucked up she knew it. “Sure.” Raven looked around before leaning up to kiss Chelsea on the cheek softly. “I’m not saying no.” For a minute she got lost in her scent of strawberries.   
Her lips lingered dangerously go Chelsea lips. “Raven,” She whispered softly shivering under her lips.   
“I’ll see you at your place.” “Bye.”


	3. At Odds

Chelsea rang Ravens doorbell on time as usual. Cory opened the door. “Hi.” She answered happily ignoring his usual come ons. Her mind was too focused on Raven anyways. “Raven’s upstairs.” “Thanks.” She made her way up the steps wondering what her friend was going to talk about. “Rae?” “Chels hi.” Raven watched Chelsea walk over and sit down on the bed. “What’d you wanna talk about?” “People will see us together.” “I obviously don’t mind.” Chelsea said slightly offended by Raven’s concern. “Why would you say yes if you didn’t worry if people saw us together.” “I just don’t want them to talk.” “Well too bad someone talks about you Rae. Don’t you think your feelings and mine and me are more important!?” “Why are you so mad?” Raven asked standing up. “Because it seems like you’re embarrassed to be with me. I get I’ve been that silly friend of yours for years but now....Now it’s different.” Chelsea walked out of her room and down the steps grabbing her coat. “Hey where you going?” “I don’t know but ask Raven.” Chelsea said before walking out of the Baxter’s house.


	4. Dream of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer. Enjoy

The next few days at school were awkward ever since Raven told Chelsea what she felt. “I’m stupid.”  
She muttered to herself standing at her locker. “Hey.” The beautiful red head showed up next to Raven. “I thought you hated me.” “No. Do you wanna dot together at lunch?” “Sure.”   
They were quiet for a while before Raven spoke up. “I don’t mind being seen with you.” She gently took Chelsea’s hand in front of everyone, causing Chelsea to turn red. “I shouldn’t have said that I’m sorry.” Chelsea took a sip of water to calm her nerves. “So so does that mean you’re still my date to prom?” Raven nodded “Of course. Want me to pick you up?” “Actually I’ll meet you there.” The brown haired woman looked at her curiously. “What are you up to?” Chelsea stood up once the bell rang Raven didn’t realize lunch was over. “You’ll have to find me on the dance floor Rae.” She said dropping her tone just a little bit.   
Raven sat there stunned before standing up and following her down the hall. Then it clicked once she saw the flyers for the prom. A masquerade ball. She should have been more aware of this as someone who was into fashion she let this one slip. “Rae? You coming home with me?” She snapped out of her thoughts already forming ideas for a costume. “Yeah.” 

Raven and Chelsea talked all night until it became midnight. “Well I should go.” She said standing up. “I’ll see you on the dance floor.” Chelsea said and Raven looked at her curiously leaning against the door frame. “Any indication of who you’re gonna be?”  
“No you have to wait.” For a minute under the moonlight Raven got lost in Chelsea’s eyes. The redhead leaned down and gave Raven a small peck on her lips out of nowhere. She panicked for a minute wondering if she did the wrong thing but soon Raven reciprocated the kiss savoring the flavor of Chelsea’s soft lips. They pulled each other closer, beginning to lose themselves in the moment. And as quickly as the moment came, it was gone in the blink of an eye. “I I have to go.” Raven said trembling. “Goodnight.” Chelsea said barely above a whisper letting the air cool off her flushed skin. What just happened she thought.

For hours Raven made a dress blue periwinkle with a matching snow flake mask.   
Her hands hurt and she was too tired to make it over to her bed. For what seemed like a few minutes was more than an hour falling asleep at her desk. 

Raven had found herself drawn carefully to the dance floor by a pair of strong but steady arms. The taller person was slender and dressed in a black tuxedo. What caught her breath was the white mask covering the persons eyes. “What’s your name?” “You know me You don’t have to ask.” Raven’s heart started to race at the sound of the familiar voice. The taller person murmured the lyrics to the song into Raven’s ear and she was surprised by how comfortable she was around them. “Chelsea?” “Hmm?”   
She said causing Raven to stop in mid step. She started to remove the mask revealing the redhead behind the white mask. “I told you to find me on the dance floor.” She said taking a step closer to the brown haired girl. She captured her lips against hers and Raven returned the kiss feverently. Raven needed oxygen as Chelsea captured her in another searing kiss. They clung tightly to one another giving each other love in one moment before Raven pulled away for air. 

“I love you Rae. I always have.” Raven gasped softly. She wanted to pull Chelsea closer for an embrace before she woke up on the floor of her room landing with a thud. “Ow!” She rubbed her temples softly wiping tears from her eyes. She saw a pair of shoes next to her. “You okay?” Her mother’s voice asked her concerned. “Uh yeah.” Raven quickly recovered not yet wanting to explain all the is to her mother.


	5. Under the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again I’m sorry I suck at chapter titles

Today was the day of the dance and Tonya hadn’t figured it out yet about Raven’s and Chelsea’s soon to be relationship. “I have to get ready for the prom tonight!” Raven said quickly shoving her mother out of her room. “Who’s going to take you?” “Eddie. Well not as a date he’s just going to drop me off there.” Raven quickly corrected. “Alright.” 

All day raven got ready for the dance. She made sure that her dress was perfect. At five Eddie picked her up. “Wow.” “Do I look okay?” “Chelsea’s gonna love you in it. You ready?” She nodded and grabbed her purse. “There better be good music.” She said looking at him smoothing our her dress for the millionth time. “Don’t worry there is.” “Why are you so nervous?” “It’s Chelsea and well we kissed last night.” “How was it?” As they walked into the gymnasium Raven was in a trance thinking of the kiss. “Amazing.” Was all she could think of. “Did you want anything to drink?” “Eddie I don’t want Chels to think I’m with you.” “She won’t. I gotta go DJ anyways.” 

Raven starts to walk around the dance floor keeping her eyes peeled for the redhead. She gave up after a while and got something to drink. “I assume you made that yourself?” She froze when she felt warm breath against her neck. “I always admired your talent.” A soft familiar voice whispered into her ear. Raven shivered as a hand slid down her side. “Chelsea?” “I could be anybody.” The person behind the mask whispered. Raven tilted her head and gasped softly in awe once she saw the woman dressed in a black swan dress. “I know it’s you.” The brunette trembled softly the table was the only thing holding her up. She noticed a couple of people staring at them. “How can you prove it?” A red strand of hair escaped the woman’s bun. Raven boldly reached out to tuck it behind her ear. “I recognize that hair anywhere Chels.” She whispered lowering her voice a few octaves not pulling away when Chelsea took a step closer. “Well then do you want to dance?” Raven took a look at the people watching them curiously before nodding. 

Chelsea was slowly starting to steal her heart. Chelsea leads her to the dance floor and starts to lead the dance. They gracefully dance to the song. Soft hands would catch her and propel her back. Once Raven came back up for a gasp of air she looked into the redheads eyes. “You’re an incredible dancer.” Raven whispered resting her head against Chelsea’s. The song Señorita was almost over but they were both lost in each other.   
Everyone gathered around them.   
“Thank you.” “You look stunning tonight.” The brunette whispered finding herself becoming closer to her with every move. As her momentum wound down, her companion caught her, stilling her motion. Her arms slipped around her waist and she half-turned her head to look at Chelsea as the song ended.   
“How about we go outside.” The redhead whispered into Ravens ear causing her to shiver.   
“It’s freezing out there.” Raven muttered. “Not when I’m with you.” Chelsea whispered seductively. 

Raven grabbed her coat and quickly followed Chelsea to the courtyard that was only lit by the moonlight. “Who taught you to dance light that?” Raven asked curiously as she brought her close in her arms. “I just watched videos on line.” She said stroking Raven’s arms. Raven gently stroked her skin under the mask slipping her fingers beneath the mask to slip it off gently.   
Raven’s mouth was open slightly as she took in the beauty of the red head “You’re beautiful.” She whispered letting Chelsea wrap her arms around her waist. “And you’re stunning Rae I don’t deserve you.” “Yes you do.” She whispered leaning up to kiss her lightly on the lips.   
She began to kiss her back in a searing kiss getting lost in Chelsea’s body. She was right she’d warm her up out in the cold. Raven clung to her like her life depended on it. She needed oxygen and Chelsea placed feather light kisses on her lips when she took a breath of air. “I’m falling for you Rae.” Raven looked at her surprised for a long time she was quiet before saying anything. “I’ve already fallen for you Chels.” She stroked her face softly with the pad of her thumb wiping a tear away from the redheads cheek. “Do you want to dance more or go home?” 

“We can go to my place. My parents aren’t home.” Chelsea whispered against Raven’s lips. “What do you have planned?” “You Just have to wait.” Chelsea leaned in to kiss her again. “That was some kiss.” Raven nodded out of breath. She followed Chelsea back in and grabbed her purse. “You leaving already?” “Yeah talking off.” She said to Eddie. “I have a ride.” She whispered looking at Chelsea “Ready?” She nodded.


End file.
